All Because of Friends
by potterfan36041
Summary: Jason and Trini have decided to tie the knot. While Mesogogg has gone away, they hope things will hold out and that they will be able to live happily.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that is affiliated with the Power Rangers. I do own a few original characters and I will add them into the disclaimer as they appear. I am not sure which characters from the "Saving the World, Again" series I will bring into this story, as of yet so for those of you that have followed that series, do not be surprised when some of them appear.

_Trini's POV _

It's hard to really describe how we have even gotten as far as we have over the past few years. I guess that the best way to describe it would be that a series of unfortunate events led the two of us to know that we were no longer content with the way our lives were going up until that point, namely the part of our lives called the so-called 'love life'. The events that occurred had to deal with the defeat of one Nicarni-Aso, who decided capturing me would be a good lure to bring my friends and fellow rangers to her planet and it worked rather well, but it did not save her life or her helpers' lives either. During that mission some things happened that changed Jason's view on life, from what I can tell about him now.

What happened to change his view on life, you might ask? Well, he had his worst fear, brought out in front of him and according to Kim and Tommy that fear had a lot to do with me, which is about all I knew for awhile there, as they wouldn't give me any details. Jason doesn't talk about it too much, although he did tell me what it was about, after some gentle prodding.

He has always been the type of person to try to protect himself from hurting others, but by doing that, he was really hurting himself this time. From what I've been told, his fear took him back to years before when we were first rangers and I think it surprised him that it didn't show what had actually happened, but the one thing he had always feared would happen when we were younger and continues to fear now. That fear was me being captured and taken away from him for good this time. Sure it could have happened hundreds of times before, but the one time that it happened, he felt that he couldn't show how he felt about it. That was what really got him thinking, or so he says, I'm not sure if I believe him, but Kim had told me to let it go, this is not something to pick a fight over.

Jason admits how he wasted too much time on lots of things, on trying to be the tough guy and not trying to be the nice guy that he really was. Although we all knew about the little act he was putting on at school for some people, just so they wouldn't mess with Billy or Kim, as they were the most vulnerable to any type of emotional attack and some times that didn't even work. They could look out for themselves, but Jason made it his personal mission to insure that no one would mess with them during the school day and they rarely did.

But he was the one that convinced Kim to come back out here and be a ranger again, of course he may have threatened her to within an inch of her life, but that's alright. We are all thankful for what he did to get us on the right track. He managed to get her to come back home and I don't know what we would have done without her being there this time. We would not have had all of our fighters and we would not have had some one mad enough to try to destroy Nicarni-Aso the way that she insisted that she be destroyed, if it was even going to happen at all.

None of us thought that it would even be possible to get Tommy and Kim in the same room together without the two of them using their powers against the other within a few seconds. Jason, however, saw some other things happening in their minds and it worked. He saw that they still cared and when he told them to go talk, they didn't have much of a choice but to listen to him. We all agreed that it had been far too long since they had talked about it and the least they could do was try to settle the dispute and become friends again.

The two of them got married in December and now they're trying to decide about how soon they want to start a family of their own, it's kinda scary to be honest. We just went through one hell of a fight, for lack of better words and neither one of them faired too well, with Kim winding up unconscious for awhile there.

That was one of the few times that I can remember seeing Tommy react so badly to something that had to deal with rangers. I don't really know what to think about them. They're rangers, through and through, and we all know it, but I'm not sure they can put parenthood on the list with that, just yet. They have so many other things that they are responsible and that they can't just put aside.

Now, I've done a lot of talking about the battles we've been in, some of our friends love lives, and even what made Jason realize that he was wasting his time in our situations, but I haven't told how we really got together in the first place.

You see, there was a ball we were holding for Ernie, as always. I love Ernie, he was always there for us, and none of us can ever forget what he did for us when we were teenagers. Plus, we are always willing to repay him, whenever he asks. Kim had her plans for all of it and Jason had been a real jackass for a few weeks. I found out later it was because he didn't know how to act around me any more, but that still makes no sense in my mind, I was still the same person, even if he had finally admitted to his friends how he felt about me.

Anyway, my friends knew what he had planned for that night and they were determined to find me something special to wear, so they put me in a red dress. Yeah, I said red and I was about as shocked as Jason was at how I looked in it. I really didn't want to see him that afternoon, I wasn't sure that I could handle him just acting like the friend he had always been to me. I wanted him to be so much more to me than just the big brother that I could go ask for anything, except for the things I really wanted out of him.

Well, I was a little nervous that night before I could even get inside the gym. No, let me rephrase that, I was more nervous than I had ever been in my life, from what I can remember and Kim reminds me about it every time I begin to act nervous now. I had decided that if Jason didn't say anything that night, then I would have to risk myself and my heart, in order to tell him the truth. Yeah, that was a nerve-racking situation and I probably wouldn't have even gone to the dance if it hadn't been for Kim being there to drag me inside and I'm not joking, she really did have to drag me inside of the gymnasium.

I never thought that I would feel as nervous about seeing someone, as I had seen her be about Tommy, well my day came and I did not hold up very well. That afternoon, before she dragged me inside of the gym, I had already cried, yelled out in frustration, and bit off what was left of my fingernails and I still had not even talked to Jason like I really needed to.

When I saw Jason, walking towards me, I didn't know what to think about him; other than he looked great and a little bit nervous. I really felt that I needed to just run away, this was all wrong, I had absolutely no chance with him but Kim being right behind me kept me from running out of the gym and away from him, as she had already anticipated my reaction at seeing him. He looked better to me than he had ever looked before from what I could remember and I was about as speechless as he was, as he looked me up and down in that red dress.

I didn't know what to think, didn't know what to say and I wasn't too sure that I really wanted to know those things, as he just stood there for a few seconds, from what Kim told me. I never really thought that we would tell each other about why we felt the way that we did, but it was the most natural thing that either of us had ever done and we both hated thinking that we had wasted so many years by just not saying it to the other.

From that day on, we were really happy with each other and almost everything else in our lives. We had our fights, believe me, we did and still do over some things. Jason was really trying to make up for the lost time and it paid off for both of us. We had been great friends, for years, before we had confessed everything and this has made us closer than we have ever been before.

Our own needs started to slowly become second to the other persons and after about a year of dating, we moved in together. My job was horrible and I needed to have him around more, so I could have someone to talk to about all of it when I got home at night.

I know that it sounds selfish and for some people, it would be, but Jason was feeling the same. After we started living together, our friends started playing with the question of how serious we really were. Some of them had thought that we just wanted to get this out of our system, then I would go back to Billy, and Jason would go back to Katherine and that would be that. That was until they started dating other people as well, after that it was a little bit more obvious that we were not going to sit around and say that we didn't want to be together anymore. That would have been a lie.

Then we kinda had a problem occur with Tommy last summer. The 'damned' island that he was on, exploded and when he got back, he had some bad news for all of us. There was thing called Mesogogg out there and he was after the dino gems that Tommy had managed to get a hold of in his miraculous escape from that place.

It was a little bit rough to hear that come from him, we all love Tommy, but we hate his ability to find himself in compromising positions that lead to worse things for us as a whole. He always is captured, attacked, or just ambushed in anything he has to do that could possibly deal with him being a ranger or some one else becoming rangers. We all were torn up about what we were going to do, but our choice was to bring in some new rangers, which was something none of us were really sure about, but they have learned a lot since they began. The thing was Tommy almost dying got some ideas rolling in Jason's brain and they weren't all bad ideas, although some of them definitely were a little bit odd, but I won't talk about those, there's no need for that.

He got the bright idea, that I wanted to get married and he was right about that one. I wanted for us to get married and I had been hoping for quite a few months that he would pop the question, anytime, even if it wasn't a special occasion. He decided that he wanted to make me wait awhile, even after seeing all of the things that were going on around us. Tommy and Kim were being attacked daily and we knew that they would only last so long before all of us were called in to help them, which was something that we agreed to do, from the beginning of this. He surprised me a few weeks ago, when he said he was going to take me out somewhere special.

I thought that he was crazy when we pulled up to the Juice Bar and Ernie was waiting outside, happily grinning from ear to ear. I didn't really comprehend what he was doing, although I got the feeling that something was up, even if him and Ernie adamantly denied it. We went through a nice supper, talking about things that the Juice Bar made us remember, very well. I actually hadn't noticed how much I missed the place, until I started thinking about all of the things that we had done there. Jason had been betting on me having that type of reaction to the place and once he got me thinking about it, he was able to think about what he was going to do.

I won't lie; I was shocked when he pulled out the ring that he wanted to give me. He had so much on his mind and I could look at him and tell that he was worried I didn't want to marry him. That he had been wrong about how I felt about him. Well, if he thought that then he was the one that was horribly wrong. I love him, I know I do and there was nothing that could make me any happier than marrying him. This is where we are, in our life together. I'm engaged to the man that I love and would do anything for and we're getting married, in August. I just hope that things don't get bad again, before we have our wedding.

AN: I hope that you like the beginning of this story. This story is going to show how Jason and Trini turn out, but it is also helping build up to what is going to happen in the third and final story in my "Saving the World, Again" series. Thanks for reading and feel free to review, as I have never done a story with Trini and Jason as the main characters.


	2. No Way

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that is affiliated with the Power Rangers. I do own a few original characters and I will add them into the disclaimer as they appear. I am not sure which characters from the "Saving the World, Again" series I will bring into this story, as of yet.

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!_

Now, on with the Story!

Jason's POV 

I thought that after the dojo tournament today that I would merely be thinking about some of the bruises that I had gotten and how good Tommy's kids really are. He had never really bragged on them to me, but when I went down there, I got a good idea of how good they actually might be, not that I was going to tell any of the Angel Grove kids. They were already scared to death of them as is. Well I am thinking about those things as well, but those things got pushed to the back burner of my mind this afternoon, compared to one thing that I know is going on, that will affect me, in a round about way.

Kim's pregnant. There, I said it, but it still does not make it any more believable in my mind. I had thought that they might have gotten it into their thick skulls that waiting would have been the best thing for them and everyone else involved in all of this. I won't lie and say that I am not happy for them, but I'm more worried about things right now than I am happy for them.

I don't want to sound as if this is the worst thing that has ever happened to them, because its not, but I just don't want them to have to go through losing a baby at a time like this. We can't afford for anyone to be in a mental state that is not well prepared for battle right now. We really don't know how long we are going to have for a break and that scares me.

Kim has to be careful with her body and the use of her powers now, not that she was being careless before, it's just this has never happened before. If Tommy hasn't already said it, I am sure that once he thinks about it enough, he will. I know that he doesn't want to seem as if he is trying to control his wife's life, but her life is intertwined with his so deeply that what he will ask out of her, will probably seem very reasonable to him. I just don't know how it will sound to her, as she had never been one to like giving up her powers, not after what happened the last time that she willingly did that.

I talked to Tommy a little this afternoon, well that's not the whole truth. It's more like I lectured him for a few minutes and then listened to him talk about all of the concerns he has for the two of them. I knew that he would be worried when this day came, but I never imagined it would be like this. He wants to be a good husband through all of this, but he also doesn't want to give his ranger duties a half ass shot, a wing, and a prayer. He knows better than to do that or other things might not even be possible for him. If he has to battle and he can't concentrate, he could die and we don't want that to happen or Kim would never be herself again.

"Jason? Is something wrong?" Trini asked, breaking him out of his rather disturbing thoughts.

She had noticed his facial expressions had been going between confused, mad, bewildered, and even disturbed at times during their ride home. He had been throwing her these wild glances during the entire ride home, but he was now moving his mouth, as if trying to speak about something, but not being sure how to start the conversation. When he started acting like that, he was having some sort of internal conflict, not that he would be able to help her with that too much.

"No, Trini. I'm just thinking about Kim and Tommy having a baby," Jason said, as he continued down the dark interstate towards their exit and then the roads that led them home. This seemed like one of the longest drives home he could remember in a while, but it would all work itself out. He couldn't help but think that it was because something so unexpected had happened, but usually that caused the rides to seem fast. "I still can't believe that they didn't wait until they knew that Mesogogg was gone for good."

"I was surprised about it too, but they know that the timing isn't great, you could see it in Tommy's eyes when he was talking to you, Jase. But you can't blame them for being happy, they really do want this baby and it would kill them if something happened to it. I don't think that she is going to go back out there, I asked her about it," Trini said, as Jason couldn't help but take on his 'I wish someone would have mentioned that to me' look.

"Well, what did she tell you?" Jason asked, as casually as he could manage, while Trini gave him a look that told him to drop the calm façade, he was not around Tommy anymore, and he could react however he needed to.

"Well, if you had listened you would have heard most of it, but she did tell me some different things. She told me when Tommy first found out, he begged her to not do it anymore and she stubbornly told him that the doctors hadn't told her to quit anything else, to keep doing her normal activities. So she'd still do it until they told her to quit something else, as that was a normal activity for her," Trini said, as Jason nodded his head at how that sounded exactly like something Kim would say to Tommy. And he could think of the exact reaction Tommy would have to being told that and it was not so pretty. "Well then it seemed that she got to thinking about it, really thinking about it. Tommy, was the one who thought it best to wait before they tried for a baby and now that she is pregnant, she wanted to risk their baby's life by fighting demented monsters. She loves it Jason, but some loves him and their family more. If Mesogogg comes back tomorrow, she'll lock herself down in the command center with Hayley and they'll sit and watch although that might not be wise for her emotional state."

"Yeah, she probably would be under more stress by watching than actually battling," Jason said, as he veered the car off and onto the exit ramp, as they neared the end of their journey home. "What would you do? If you were in Kim's shoes and you knew what could happen to you, if you did either?"

"I don't know. I don't think that I could go against you, if you absolutely put your foot down about it, but it would be tough to have to sit back and watch Jason. Whether we want to admit it or not Tommy is all that Kim can really depend on in her life. He's her family, her support and it has been like that for years, even when they were apart, we all knew that it was the truth. This baby is what they have wanted ever since they have gotten married and now they can have it," Trini said, as she honestly hoped that she would never be put in that situation, but she knew that she very well could be in the same boat in a few months. Kim and Tommy may have been the only ones married today, but within the next few months there would be some other couples that were doing that.

"Yeah, but he is also… you're right. Trini, I didn't notice it until I saw them apart and trying to move on in their life with other people as their constant support. I guess before he came to Angel Grove, we were her sturdy support, but when we became rangers that became unsteady, too. If something were to happen to either of them and one of them didn't survive, everything else that we have done would not be worth the loss in that person's mind. I just don't want to live to see that happen," Jason said, as Trini smiled at the fact that he had said she was right and then sighed because of how true everything else was. Things had changed when they became rangers and some things changed just because they were rangers.

"Jason did you hear what Billy was saying about that little get away he's taking Hayley on next weekend?" Trini asked, as she knew that they would be talking about the baby a lot of the next few months, but it would be alright, as they would need something to distract them every once in awhile. The wedding plans were becoming more involved and every time they needed a break, they now had something to talk about, thanks to their friends.

"Yeah, I did. So I was wrong about Billy still being interested, but Trini, he was always such a good friend to you," Jason said, as he thought about every time that Billy was brought up that Trini got upset, for one reason or another. He could tell that she missed him, but he never thought it was as much as he knew it was now.

"He still wants to be friends Jason, but you have to be willing to let that happen," Trini said, wiping her eyes and feeling Jason's concerned gaze landing on her for a few seconds.

Billy's friendship meant so much to her and the only way that they had kept in touch was through constant e-mails and instant messages during the workday. That just wasn't enough for the two of them, especially after being so close for all of those years before they dated and broke up.

"I know and I should have known that Billy meant it when he told me that he was fine with us being together, but I always thought that you'd just quit on me one day and go back to him," Jason said, pulling into their driveway and shutting off the car, but making no moves to get out of the vehicle. "So how long have you been trying to tell me this?"

"A long time, Jason," Trini said, gently taking the keys out of his hands and heading towards the front door, knowing that they would be talking about all of this for many hours to come.

Trini's POV 

Well, I was right about one thing we did talk a lot more tonight, only it was about little one number one that is on the way. I cannot remember seeing Jason this nervous about something in very long time. Actually, the last time I remember him acting like this was before when he asked me to marry him and I know that these are our best friends that we are talking about and it would hurt us both if something happened.

He went to bed a few minutes ago and I'm still sitting here trying to really understand all of it. I was happy to find out, but I am not sure that I can deal with knowing about the added danger that they are in. Kim and Tommy seem to live off of things like this, but I don't know if I would be able to do all of the things that they are doing. Kim's my best friend and I don't know what I would do if something happens to her as a direct consequence to her having the baby.

I really don't want to sit here and think about it, but it just keeps popping into my mind. What happens to us if Mesogogg does show back up with his full forces before Kim has the baby? I seriously doubt that Tommy will really want to fight and I know Kim won't be out there, which would mean we would have two of our best fighters not going full steam ahead.

It's a risk, a really big risk for all of this to be going on, but none of us can say that to them. They know it all too well themselves and I know that they have thought about what might happen. I wish that someone would explain to me how the two of them can act as if this is the most normal timing to be starting a family, as they know good and well what is around the corner. Jason has tried and I'm sure that Billy will try when I talk to him again later but this is absolutely ridiculous. The thing is, no matter how ridiculous it is in my mind, I have to be happy for them. They are so happy about it themselves and I don't think that they would have it any other way. I just hope that little baby Oliver is going to make it through this all right.

AN: I know, another short chapter, but I'm going to try to make them longer as I go. Please feel free to review and I will gladly take constructive criticism if Trini and Jason seem to be way out of character.


	3. Little Bit of This, Little Bit of That

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that is affiliated with the Power Rangers. I do own the character of Melanie Burgs. I am not sure which characters from the "Saving the World, Again" series I will bring into this story, as of yet, but keep an eye out for them.

**Daisyz:** Thanks, I'm glad you think so. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter though.

**TrueRomantic:** Well, I thought that needed to be in there, since they are best friends. I'm glad that you like it and I hope that you'll enjoy this one as well.

**XRachX:** It's going to be interesting and that is all that I can really say right now.

Now, on with the Story!

_Trying to Find Dresses _

_Trini's POV_

It's been awhile since I've seen most of my friends that don't live inside of the peaceful city limits of Angel Grove. To be honest this is the first time I can honestly say that Angel Grove has really been peaceful in years, now that I really have a chance to think about it. I've been so busy planning this wedding lately and I now understand how it nearly drove Kim to insanity when she was doing this last year. She volunteered to help me, but what with her growing belly and unstable hormones, I decided it was just best to let her help with the dress shopping, which I hope to get out of the way, today.

"Trini," Kim said, walking into Jason and Trini's house and taking a look around, but she did not see anyone in the front few rooms, which was a little bit odd in her mind. They knew that she was coming, although she had gotten there a little bit early. She just couldn't stand to sit still at the dojo while being able to do nothing, so Tommy had agreed to let her go ahead and go, much to her delight.

The next room she walked into, their living room, contained a comfy, old, recliner, which had many of Jason's work supplies stashed on it. The supplies seemed to have not been able to find another home in their house, due to circumstances beyond his current control. However, the pale green walls seemed to emit an air of clam, although the confined chaos of their wedding supplies contrasted with it easily. She knew what it was like to have all of that planned but there was not much else that they could do about it.

"She's upstairs, Kim," Jason said, walking over from the computer desk to give her a hug and carefully placing his hand on her noticeably rounder belly, as he watched his little sister smile about all of it. They had somehow gotten through her first trimester without her having a miscarriage or Mesogogg showing up, which was a small miracle. Now they just hoped and prayed that it would remain calm for the rest of her pregnancy, which would honestly be a miracle. He doubted that it would stay quiet for six more months, but he had been proved wrong before and he prayed that he would be proved wrong again. "So, you and baby doing alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine, Jason, although the doctor cut my teaching gymnastics out for the next six months. I have to do too much of the stuff, as I can't exactly explain to them what a punch front is without showing it to them. So, Ally is having to take over all of the classes. Tommy's going to be here in a few hours by the way. He had a few classes to teach this morning at the dojo before he could make it down here. They're a lot busier now that Mesogogg has calmed down and the parents aren't afraid to let their children come to class and that helps keep him distracted from some things," Kim said, as Jason walked her over to sit down on a piece of furniture.

"Alright, most of the guys won't be here for awhile anyway. Do you want me to go tell her that you are here?" Jason asked, as Kim settled down on the couch and placed her hands over her belly. She was just waiting for the baby to kick soon and then Tommy would be able to share more with her than the daily massages he so willing gave her shoulders and back. She hadn't really had any back problems, but he offered, so she gladly accepted anytime he asked.

"No, let her do whatever she has to first. I got here early mainly because I can't stand going to the dojo and not being able to teach anything while I'm there. It takes more energy out of me to sit still and watch, than to do the stuff," Kim said, as Jason nodded his head and then went to grab some things that Trini had wanted to show to Kim before they went shopping. He didn't exactly know what they were, but he was sure that Kim would once she saw them.

"Jason, why didn't you come tell me Kim was here?" Trini asked when she walked in and saw the two of them situated on the couch, looking at some flowers that they were trying to decide between.

"Because I told him not to. You have other things that you have to do and I just came to help shop," Kim said stubbornly, as she stood up to give Trini a hug and then she was guided back to the couch. "You know, I'm not going to pass out if I stand up for more than a few seconds."

"Sorry, it's just…" Jason said as he could no longer find a way to end the sentence that would not make Kim mad. He couldn't really explain it anyway, even if he did try. It was more than Tommy threatening them, it was as if they felt they needed to do it, no matter what anyone said.

"Don't worry about it. Tommy does it all the time, I just didn't expect it from the two of you," Kim said with a smile, as neither knew exactly where to go with their conversation now. She seemed all right about it, but they were not sure if they were ready to experience a mood swing from her. Tommy could diffuse a bad mood, they were not sure if they were up to that one, yet. "Now, Jason was telling me that you were looking at pink dresses the other day?"

"Call me crazy, but they were nice Kim and you, Aisha, and Melanie look good in that color," Trini said, as Kim stared at her for a moment before trying to speak.

"Trini, with the small basketball that will be under my dress, I could care less what color it is that you put me in," Kim said, as Jason and Trini got a kick out of the way she talked about her thickening waistline.

"Come on, Kim, you know you'd like it," Jason said with a smile as Trini nodded her head in agreement. Kim was not helping her argument any because of the fact that she was wearing a pink shirt with her jeans, but they had expected that.

"Yeah, I would, but I'll wear whatever Trini wants me to, no matter what color it is. It is her wedding after all," Kim said, as Trini smiled, then gave her another hug.

"You made her happy," Jason said, as Trini punched him lightly on the shoulder for stating the obvious.

"Well, we had better get going if we are ever going to get all of this done in one day," Trini said, as Kim stood up off the couch and headed towards the door to let them say good-bye in private. She knew how she and Tommy had been in the months before they got married, but come to think of it, they could have been acting like that because of Mesogogg.

"Look, if she gets tired…" Jason said, as Trini stopped his statement with a firm kiss. "Don't do that."

"Jason, don't worry, she's my best friend too, you know. I know that Tommy is coming in, in a few hours, so he can watch out for her once we all meet up and I don't really want to catch hell from him either," Trini said with a smile. "I'll see you for supper, I don't know if we'll be back before then."

"Alright, honey, be careful, you know what it's like out there," Jason said as he showed his worry for letting them go out by themselves without the wonderful ability to morph within their grasps. Although he did not know if Kim would keep her promise of not morphing if something serious started to go down without anyone else there to help. She might do it just because she had to, although he did not like thinking about that at all.

"I'll call you if you want me to," Trini said with a smile, as he nodded his head that he would like that a lot. "I'll call you at around lunch to let you know how it is going. Bye Jase."

"Bye," Jason said giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead before turning her loose to watch her walk out the door.

"Kim, let me drive," Trini said, as Kim gave her a long stare before she relinquished the driver's seat to Trini, knowing today was going to be a very long day for them, without them getting in any fights, especially over stupid stuff. "So, how's it been?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Kim said with a smile before going to answer the question. "It's been fine, Trini, but I've had morning sickness a few times, which Tommy hates. He's never liked it when I was sick, go figure though. Remind me that I have to buy my dress a few sizes big."

"Don't worry about that, Kim, they carry a maternity line," Trini said, as Kim sighed at the word before looking over at Trini, who was barely able to keep from laughing. "And everything around here has been good too, except for the fact that I am getting a little bit nervous."

"Trini, I can't drag you down the aisle, you have to walk down it under your own will," Kim said with a smile before gazing out her window to take in most of what she had missed since she moved away from Angel Grove.

"You miss it, don't you?" Trini asked as her best friend continued staring at the once familiar scenery. She was glad that she had settled down in her hometown, but Reefside worked out best for Tommy and Kim, for the time being at least.

"Yeah and I miss all the things that we did when we were teenagers. It's wonderful to be with Tommy, I just wish we would have settled in Angel Grove, but I don't think I could settle down here now. Not knowing what was coming after he came back home," Kim said trying to not betray her true feelings towards sitting out for such a long time, knowing the unsaid risks that were going on.

"So you miss fighting, don't you?" Trini asked with a smile on her face, as they entered the shopping district of Angel Grove. Kim could possibly lie her way out of this with Tommy, as he would not try to make her say something if it would overstress her, but there was no way that she could lie to her. Trini would find out the truth, no matter how much of a struggle it was to get to that point.

"Well, we haven't had any battles, but I hate knowing that I will sit at home while Tommy goes out there if something does happen," Kim said, as they parked in front of a bridal shop, while Aisha and Melanie got out of their cars and walked towards Trini's.

"Hey," Aisha said walking over to the two of them as they stepped out of Trini's car. They had gotten there early, as they thought Trini and Kim would do the same, but for once they were late.

"Hey ya'll. Sorry about being late, I kinda forgot about the time, I've been a little bit stressed lately," Trini said as they all exchanged hugs before heading towards the store. "Look, I have ideas, but the three of you will be trying on a few things."

"Exactly how many is a few?" Melanie asked, as Kim warily placed her hands on her hips and looked over at Trini, knowing exactly what that meant for them. They were going to try on every dress that they could until they found one that fit Trini's specifics.

Melanie Burgs was a girl that Trini had met while serving her term at the Peace Conference. She was about the same height as the rest of them and she had light blonde hair, which grazed the edges of her face. Trini had become one of her best friends while they were over there and she had seen her go through some rather rocky stuff. The worst thing being that Jason left and it seemed to everyone there that part of her heart went with him when he did that. They knew that they two of them had been hiding something, but they had hoped that it would only be a matter of time before the two of them wound up together. It did take them longer than expected, but they were finally together and that was what mattered.

"Until we find one that looks good on all of you," Trini said as they sighed and then went to begin the shopping conquest.

_At Home _

"Tommy, man, what took you so long to get here? Kim said you'd be here in a little while," Zack said opening the door, as Jason had instructed for him to do while he pulled together some "work" that they had to at least start while the girls were out shopping. They didn't really want for either of them to get stressed about it, but it was possible, so that was why they were desperate to get it done before they arrived.

"I came straight from the dojo and I convinced Rocky to shut the place down today, although that was supposed to be my job this weekend. It's just been a long morning already," Tommy said, as he walked in, in his black karate gi and threw his duffel bag down on the floor before placing his hands on the top edge of his pants.

He had just been through one of the hardest two-hour classes that he had ever imagined teaching and had gotten called several different things by some of his students. He hated when they were in bad moods and openly cussed him out, but it just happened some days. It was funny how in school they would not dare to look at him the wrong way, but it seemed when they got on the dojo mat that he became their equal. It was going to be rough over the next few months, as school was about to start back, but he'd make it, he always had before.

"Well, I'm certainly glad that we are not doing anything too taxing today," Billy said with a smile, as he held up some information and improvements that he could see needed to be done to prepare them for anything like this. Tommy sighed at seeing what he was holding, but he knew that it would work out, one way or another.

"Tommy, you didn't take a shower, did you?" Jason asked, as his friend turned and glared at him before responding to what had been said.

"No, Jason, I didn't. The message you left on my voice mail didn't make me think I could afford to wait that long to get here," Tommy said, before taking a sniff of his karate clothes, thinking about how long it had been since he had washed them. He knew that Kim would have told him if they smelled that bad, although she had gotten to where she let him wash his karate clothes, especially after getting a whiff of an exceptionally dirty set. "My clothes don't smell that bad."

"Speak for yourself," Zack said, as Jason pointed Tommy towards the bathroom and threw him his bag, which, hopefully, contained some clean clothes. "Trust us, you'll thank us when Kim gets here."

"You know, he's the one person that we could do that to and he won't come out here ready to kill us," Jason said, with a shake of his head.

"Heard that guys," Tommy said, as they walked away from the bathroom door, hoping that he would not emerge from there ready to charge at them for the joke that was made at his expense.

"How were they looking when they left?" Billy asked, as he had heard from Tommy that Kim was becoming exhausted more easily lately.

With the knowledge he had of medicine and the powers within her, he had to admit he was slightly worried about her. All of them had been afraid that the things that they were doing could have adverse affects on her and the baby, but Tommy had assured them that the doctor's had not picked up anything abnormal. Of course, this was not something that most doctors would look for or even know how to detect. It was not as if there were droves of rangers that were having children at the same time, that just didn't seem logical to them.

"Good, I was surprised. Tommy made it seem like Kim was barely able to keep herself awake," Jason said, as they heard the door to the bathroom creak open and Tommy was soon standing with them in the living room, wondering why they had not settled down to work on what they had to get done before the girls got back.

"Give me a break. I'm just worried about her," Tommy said, as he had heard the last bit of what Jason said. "We need to get to work, there is no telling when they will get back from shopping."

"So you don't want her to help us today?" Zack asked, as Jason cleared the coffee table, but assured that everything he moved would be easily found by Trini. He knew that if he lost something, it would be hell to pay until he was able to find it or replace it, which might not be possible for some things.

"No. Look she is under enough stress knowing that I will be doing most of these modifications, although Hayley will help a good bit. I'm just trying to make sure there is no more stress added to this situation," Tommy said, sitting down on the couch next to Billy who was starting to spread the information on the coffee table. He was happy that they still had someone who could explain it and not leave them completely out in the cold about all of the things that had to be done.

"That wife of yours will refuse to not help you with all of this, you know that. Now, for the dino rangers Zords," Billy said, pulling out blueprints and other things. He then passed Tommy a notepad, knowing that he would need the notes to do this and he would probably be getting several calls about all of the modifications that he saw necessary.

_Back to the Shopping _

"Uh, why don't the two of you just pick and then let them size me. I'm getting too aggravated with it all," Kim said as she stepped out wearing a light, raspberry colored dress and sighing because she thought that she looked horrible. Aisha understood and had been trying to get her to calm down, but she just wanted to watch, as she truly didn't like the way anything looked on her, not anymore.

"Kim, you look fine and I know that you want to have a say in all of this," Trini said as she stepped out in a gown of her own, but she had not found anything that she really liked.

"I'll have a say, but I can't keep trying on things or I will have a nervous breakdown and I know exactly what Tommy will say to me if that happens," Kim said calming herself down as she walked back into the dressing room and quickly took off the dress before changing back into her clothes. She took a dissatisfied glance into the mirror before walking out and taking a seat in one of the many chairs. Many of those chairs were already occupied by soon-to-be husbands, who were shocked when a pregnant woman collapsed into one of the seats next to them.

"How do these look?" Melanie asked, as they stepped out in a deep gold dress which was much more to Trini's liking and the other two did look great, but was it what Trini wanted for her wedding?

"I like them, but it's not my wedding. You need to ask Trini when she comes out," Kim said as Trini walked out smiling for the first time in hours, which they were all glad to see. They knew what Jason would think when he saw her and they were happy that she was happy. They just could not help but thank God that they would be heading off to see their friends knowing, for some, what was going to be going on.

"We have to size you first, then we can go check up on our friends," Trini said, pulling Kim out of the chair and guiding her over to a woman who worked at the store, knowing she would help. Kim would have to be measured a little bit bigger than she actually was, to accommodate for the extra pounds she would gain, but it was worth doing that now, rather than later.

AN: That's the end of this chapter, I hope that you have enjoyed it and let me know how you think I'm doing!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that is affiliated with the Power Rangers. I do own the character of Melanie Burgs. I am not sure which characters from the "Saving the World, Again" series I will bring into this story, as of yet, but keep an eye out for them.

Now, on with the Story!

_Communicator Chime From Hell_

"Hey guys," Trini said walking into her home and seeing that the boys were still working on something Power Ranger related. They had supplies scattered all over the coffee table and seemed to be in deep concentration, which could only be brought on by ranger work.

They started picking it up as Kim and she came in, to keep them from working on it at all. She got the distinct feeling that Tommy preferred to keep Kim from stressing out over all of this. Kim had been under enough stress, knowing about all of it caused that, and now with the doctors stopping her teaching gymnastics, she had nothing left to do but worry about ranger things, which they did not want her to do.

"Hey, did you have any luck?" Jason asked with a warm smile, as Kim sat down in Tommy's lap and leaned back against him. If her tiredness was any indication of what they had gotten done, then they had managed to get everything done that morning. Which was a good thing, considering the fact that the wedding was only about four weeks away. If they had not found everything, then he was pretty sure that they would be going out again that afternoon, which didn't seem to agree with Kim too well.

"Yeah, we did," Trini said, sitting down next to Jason and glancing around at the first group of rangers, not able to really imagine that they were all really friends again. After Kim and Tommy broke up, everyone was pulled in different directions, but now that they were together again, they could all be friends again. It had been hard to not pick sides, but in the end they had been forced to pick the side of making them talk to each other and hopefully that would lead to good things and lucky for them, it did. "The question is, did all of you get any work done?"

"Of course. Billy gave me the information on the upgrades we need to do while Mesogogg is being quiet," Tommy said, taking in the uncharacteristic silence that was coming from his wife. She was rarely quiet this long, but at least they were around friends and not strangers, because if they were, then they would think that Tommy was a complete and total idiot. He didn't do a great job of talking to strangers and she would, but their friends probably would not let her silence go long without being called out, as they knew it was odd as well. "If he keeps quiet for a few more months, all of this will be done and we'll be prepared for him."

"We'll just pray that happens," Zack said with a smile as Kim had Tommy's arms settle on part of her belly. He had been trying to find a comfortable place to put his own arms and that was the only place he could put them that would not make their friends ask some odd questions. "So are we going to talk about something besides ranger work? I think that we'll be doing that enough as is and we should just enjoy this lull in activity."

"Why not," Jason said with a smile, but he could no longer take Kim's unquestioned silence. Tommy might be fine with her being this quiet, but none of them were used to her acting like this. She had always been the perky one that was talking and cracking jokes, but now she just seemed drained. "Kim, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kim said with a smile before she yawned. She didn't really like to admit that a nap sounded good right now. Her friends wouldn't like hearing that, as they would think that things were going bad. It was just that her body seemed to need a lot more rest than she was or anyone else was used to.

"You're being really quiet," Trini said, knowing that Kim had been aggravated with everything at the store, but she would probably be saving her distress to tell Tommy later. They all would love to hear how Kim now felt about clothing, but they were not going to be sympathetic to what she said. They'd find it funny, as it was probably the first time that she had ever honestly hated clothes shopping.

"I'm tired," Kim said, as they simply shook their heads that they understood. There was not much room to start a conversation off of those two words and they could only hope that she had something else to say. "Can someone explain to me why we have to do the upgrades in the first place?"

"Well, we don't have to, but Mesogogg will probably attempt to improve on his tryadrones fighting techniques and his other weaponry while he is rebuilding his forces. It is more a preventative action than anything else is. We don't want him to come back and be more prepared than we are for all of this," Billy said, as Kim nodded her head and then went silent again. It was starting to worry all of them that she was so quiet, but if Tommy didn't worry about it, then they really shouldn't. He was around her the most and he was the most likely to know if this was normal or not.

"You want to go lay down?" Tommy whispered in her ear and she merely shook her head yes, before he picked her up and took her to one of the guestrooms. He had known that this would probably happen, he just hoped that their friends would understand all of it.

"She alright?" Trini asked, afraid that one of Kim's favorite past times had done this to her. If it had, she had no clue how Kim was going to make in through the next six months, knowing that she would not be able to shop anymore.

"Yeah, she's just tired. She's been taking a nap every afternoon this summer," Tommy said sitting back down on the couch.

"But the doctors think that everything is alright?" Billy asked knowing that it was a little bit odd for someone this early in her pregnancy.

"Yeah, they do. The baby seems to be normal so far. Tanya has hinted at me being a ranger lately, asking about how the other job is going, but no news is good news right now," Tommy said, knowing where this concern was coming from. They all had their suspicions and most of the others doubted that they would ever be in the position that Kim was in, but if they were, they wanted to know what was going on with their body.

"Good, but Tanya doesn't know about her having powers, does she?" Billy asked, as he was the only one there besides Jason that knew Tanya well and Jason did not take to her as well as he did.

She was a nice girl, but when she replaced Aisha, it really became hard on the ones that were left from the beginning. All of the girls that they had counted on were now gone, but they were lucky that they had come back to all of them. If they hadn't then there was a very real possibility that they could be dead right now, but they didn't like to talk about things like that very often, not at least while circumstances were so grim.

"No and you all know why it can't be risked now, although Tanya's help would be welcome with all of this. I just don't know if I can risk anyone else, though. I just can't risk Kim," Tommy said quietly, as they gave him a few bewildered looks and he realized what he had said to them. He wished he could take it back, because of what they would say, but it was too late for that. "Don't say it. I know what you're thinking."

"Sorry, but I have to. Tommy, you're already doing that. That is your child, isn't it?" Jason asked, as Trini looked at him with wide-eyed surprise, knowing that Tommy might go off on him. He was one stressed out man, but he seemed to be carefully thinking about what he was going to say to Jason. He didn't seem to want to lose someone's friendship over a petty argument, as that had happened so many times before with people that were a not ranger.

"Yeah, it is and that is why I'm so worried, but I can't tell her that. I have to keep it a secret. I can't really tell her that, not with how everything else is right now," Tommy said, as they didn't really know what to say. They expected him to blow up, instead of calmly say something to them. He rarely reacted this calmly to anything, especially something with Kim. They just got the feeling that he was more worried than they could ever imagine him being. "We want our baby to be safe."

"I can't believe it," Zack muttered with a laugh, as they looked at him, knowing that statement came out of no where and hopefully he would explain himself. He was the most likely to just say something out of the blue, but this was something that none of them were following, at all and they just hoped that it had to do with what they were talking about. "We're all here dealing with another Kim and Tommy problem, but this time no one is crying about it."

"It's not a problem," Billy said, as they nodded their heads in agreement, although they all knew that it could become a problem if things happened that were beyond their control.

"You're right, as long as Mesogogg keeps quiet and stays away from us, it's not," Tommy said, as they knew it took a lot for him to say that and then they watched as Tommy let down his guards. He rarely did that, but when he did, they all knew that they were about to hear what was really on his mind without him bothering to censor any of it. That was something that was scarier than anything else that they had ever seen come from him. He usually would say things that didn't sound like the leader that they knew, but it only proved he was human. "This is new for me. I'm worried about a ranger that can morph, but she's not supposed to do that. What if they take her away from me?"

"Tommy, Alpha wouldn't let that happen and we know that you wouldn't either," Jason said, as he noticed he was taking on the roll as leader again, but Tommy was asking for it this time. He was the one that needed someone to tell him that everything would be fine and that he didn't need to worry, not the other way around this time. He had to admit that it was odd to see him like this, but he knew that there was only one way to get all of this to work and it meant that Tommy needed to be reassured that everything would be fine. "Everything will be alright, you've made it through the riskiest time already."

"I don't know about that. They say the first three months are the most risky, but what is to say that with her it won't be her last three? Most people don't live with the fear that we live with, you all know that," Tommy said quietly and they could not help but give him curious looks. While they were trying to think of something to say to him, to make him feel better, they heard a familiar chime sound from Tommy's wrist and they all paled at the sound of it.

"Tommy, did we really just hear that?" Trini asked, as they all looked at his wrist and noticed that the communicator was glowing, which was never a good sign. It meant someone desperately wanted to get in touch with him and he had to teleport to the command center, immediately.

"Yeah, you did. I have to go. If Kim wakes up before I get back tell her the truth, there is no need to lie to her about it," Tommy said grasping his wrist before he teleported out of their home. There was no telling what was going on but they were sure it couldn't be good.

"What can we do now?" Zack asked, as Jason stood up to check and make sure that Kim did not wake up when her communicator went off, as they were sure that Alpha was still sending transmissions to her as well.

"All we can do is wait and pray Kim doesn't wake up while he's gone," Trini said with a sigh, as they settled into whatever piece of furniture that they were sitting on. They hated sitting this type of thing out, but it would be all right, as long as they were able to keep a level head about everything, which might not last very long.

_Command Center_

"Tommy, thank goodness you came. Mesogogg delivered a message for you a few minutes ago. You need to see it," Hayley said, as Tommy looked at her and then looked around to see what she was talking about. Nothing looked out of place, so why was it that he was brought in for something like that? He had expected that Mesogogg would try to contact him some, but it just seemed odd that he was doing it when he knew Tommy was not at home, his informants still kept close enough to tell him everything, Tommy knew that much for sure. "It's on the computer, Tommy."

"Okay," Tommy said, as he sat down in "his" chair and clicked on the item that Hayley had pointed to. He had no clue what to expect to see, but he could only hope that it would not make him lose what little bit of lunch that he had been able to eat on his way to Angel Grove.

"Thomas Oliver, it's nice to see you again," Mesogogg said with a wicked smile as Tommy was trying to see if there was anything in the background that would be vital for their use. Mesogogg's message was important, but there was some other important material around him, as he neglected to stop working on some projects while sending this to him, which was not smart. "Well, I know that this probably means nothing to you, but it's just something that you didn't research well enough and you should probably worry about it. You researched us well, I'm surprised about that actually, but now we have one thing to hold over you. Your child. You may want to watch out for it a great deal more than you already are, you never know when we'll come back."

"What the hell was that about?" Tommy asked, as he stood up and walked away from the computer screen, before he slammed his fist into a defenseless coffee table. Why did he say that to them? Did he honestly think that they had forgotten that they were out there among the normal population?

"We were hoping you could explain it, Tommy," Alpha said, as Tommy stood there and tried to think of some reason that he would deliver such an empty threat. He had to know that he had been keeping a good eye on Kim and every one that was around her, so it just didn't make sense. Unless…he had to get back to Angel Grove now.

"I don't know if I can, but I have to get back to Jason's. I'll think about it while I'm there Alpha," Tommy said, as Alpha looked at him with a concerned glance before teleporting him back to Jason's house. It seemed that Tommy had figured it out, but he did not like what he was thinking about.

"Back so soon?" Billy asked, as Tommy practically landed in his lap, before he stood up and headed to the room that he had left Kim in. If Mesogogg had wanted to scare him to death, he sure had done that, but as soon as he opened the door, he was calmed. She was still sound asleep and nothing looked to be wrong.

"What's with you?" Zack asked, as Tommy sat back down and let out a sigh of relief. "You need to chill out, you were only gone for about five minutes."

"That was long enough if Mesogogg wanted to do something," Tommy said, as they looked at him. They had thought that they had put that subject away for the afternoon, but when Tommy's communicator went off, it opened a whole wealth of possibilities that could happen. "He sent me a message, that's why Alpha and Hayley brought me back to Reefside."

"You want to get rid of him, don't you?" Jason asked as Tommy laughed at the question. It would have not normally have been funny but they all knew exactly what the answer would be to that.

"Of course, don't you? We just have to be patient. It's crazy though, he is the one deciding when we are going to be able to fight him again," Tommy said, as a few of them nodded, but no one knew what to say.

"No he's not. We just decided that we were going to wait until he came back, no big deal," Kim said with a smile, before she sat down on the floor to join in on the conversation. "Now, this was what we were talking about when I left, we've got to talk about something else."

"What? When Billy and Zack are going to pop the question?" Jason asked with a laugh as the girls nodded their heads and each took one to look at. "Sorry, guys."

"Kim, really that isn't something that you need to know," Zack said, trying to get out from under her gaze as she walked over and sat down next to him.

"Yes it is. Aisha's my friend and let me tell you she's getting pretty tired of this game you are playing," Kim said, as Trini laughed. Billy couldn't help but smile, as they all knew what she was talking about. Zack had always had a very hard time committing and he was having that problem again, although he had been threatened to be beat to a bloody pulp by Rocky, which surprised none of them. He was Aisha's protector and they had all learned to live with that one a long time ago. Some of them had wondered why the two of them had never dated, but they never felt the need to ask, as neither of them was too willing to offer that sort of information to anyone.

"I'm not playing a game, if anything I just want to wait until we know that we're not going to have to go fight some damn monster again," Zack said, as Kim shook her head and then looked over at Trini, who was more than ready to try to interrogate Billy. She knew just as well as anyone else that Zack was not telling the full truth, but at least he did have a credible excuse. They all knew what it was like to feel like that, but most of them knew that if they wasted their time now, they might not have any time left later.

"No, I've seen that look before. I'm not telling you anything," Billy said, as Trini looked over at him, while Kim actually laughed, which was something they hadn't heard most of the afternoon.

"Billy, I'm telling you that you've already lost," Jason said, as he could tell what type of look he was receiving and there was no way to get around telling Trini something when she looked like that. She was determined for him to answer the question and he would, in some way.

"Billy, we just want to know when you're planning to pop the question. We all know that you have been thinking about it and we know that you've been trying to find a job in Reefside," Trini said, as they nodded their heads in agreement. There was one problem with Reefside that no one really thought about; they didn't exactly carry the widest selection of jobs like the ones that Billy qualified for. He was going to have to get lucky to get a job there, but if he did, it would be worth all of it.

"It's going to be awhile. I need to get myself settled in Reefside before I can do anything with the rest of my life. I don't want to move Hayley away from there and right now the best I can do is just tell her how I feel," Billy said as Trini just shook her head.

He knew that she didn't believe most of it, but there were some things that they just didn't know about him. His company was undergoing some major expansions and they had been looking into setting up a branch in Reefside, but it was still in its beginning stages. The last job he had interviewed for had taken him, but not at the Reefside branch, which was the one he wanted to get on with. If he could ever get this to work out then it would be great, but there was just no guarantee about it, which was something he did not like.

"Sure," Kim said, as Tommy watched her stand up and go to dig something out of her purse, which could never be good for anyone.

"Not the purse," Billy moaned, as Jason, Zack, and Tommy laughed. They all knew what happened to be in that purse and there was no telling how she was going to use it on him now. "I'll do anything to keep you from pulling something out of there."

"Billy, chill out. I just have something that Hayley wanted me to bring to you," Kim said holding up a card and handing it over Billy.

"Thank goodness," Billy sighed, as he placed it in his back pocket and then looked back out at the expectant faces. "What?"

"Aren't you going to open it?" Jason asked for the rest of them, as Billy looked over at him, his face reddening and shook his head no.

"Come on, Billy," Kim said with a smile, as Tommy promptly pulled her down on the couch next to him. They both had a very good idea of what was inside of that envelope, but Tommy knew that Billy didn't want to risk it being some sort of prank from Kim.

"We don't have to see it, Billy," Tommy said, as they all looked over at him, while Billy sighed a sigh of relief. As long as he had one person on his side, he could easily go against what they were begging him to do, although he didn't love the idea. Tommy was going against his wife to give him some peace, but hopefully that wouldn't cause any problems between the two of them.

"You're no fun," Kim said looking down at Tommy as Jason and Zack exchanged a glance before laughing at what she had said. "What'd I say?"

"You don't want to know what we're thinking," Jason said, as Trini looked over at him, catching the way in which this conversation might go. No, Kim did not want to know, but she would probably still ask them about it anyway.

"Really, you don't Kim," Trini said, as she gave the two of them a harsh look before Tommy and Billy joined in on the laughter. Why did all four of them have to have their mind land in the gutter today?

"It's not that bad," Zack said, as Kim aimed a pillow at his head and he barely ducked in time to miss being hit by it. "Hey, that's no fair. We can't fight back now."

"Sure, Zack," Kim said. "What are you thinking?"

"You don't want to know," Tommy said, as they looked at him, knowing that he had gotten what they were talking about, which was a surprise. He always seemed to be slower on figuring out things like that, but even he and Billy had gotten the joke today.

"Fine, but you'll tell me everything eventually," Kim said, as they looked at her and just shook their heads. They would have told her everything on an ordinary day, but they didn't know if they were prepared to have her wrath bestowed upon them, as they had heard from Tommy it was not a pleasant experience.

"Yeah, we will," Jason said, with a straight face before he could not help but laugh some more. After a few seconds, he found it necessary to change the subject, as Kim would continue to try to dig the joke out of them until then. "Hey, did anyone see the news about those kids who found the old command center in the hills?"

"I did, but they're never going to be able to get inside. You have to have been a ranger to be able to enter it, we all know that," Zack said, as they could tell that Billy was thinking about something that they might not want to hear.

"Boy genius, you don't think that's right?" Trini asked, as Billy mock-glared at her before he decided he was going to answer the question.

"I do think that is correct, but I also think that we need to go there sometime and salvage everything out of there that we possibly can. One day, someone, is going to figure out how to get in there and we'll all be up shit creek because people will be able to find out who we are if we have not taken the proper precautions," Billy said, as they looked at him, shocked, that he had cursed.

"Well, we'll do that after we get rid of Mesogogg. By then, the people of Angel Grove might not be as interested in getting the rangers back in their own city, not after what is going to probably happen to Reefside," Tommy said, as he was the first to recover from the shock of hearing Billy use that type of language.

"How long are you going to stay?" Jason asked, as he knew that with the friends that were there, there was no telling how long they had planned to stay at there house.

"We're going to be leaving in a little while. I've got to talk to Conner about something before I can rest peacefully tonight," Tommy said, as Kim laughed at him.

There had been increasing problems between Conner and Trent over the last few weeks and none of them were sure what they needed to do about it. Conner had seemed to have become interested in Kira lately, but Trent was not having any of that and they didn't want them to get in a fight that would split up the rangers.

"What time did you tell him that we'd be home?" Kim asked, knowing that Conner was likely to show up at the exact time that they were supposed to be there and Tommy was always known for being late. The rangers did not understand why he could not be on time, but Kim was the one that had given them the best explanation and that was what they had to go off of.

"I didn't. I told him I would contact him when we got back," Tommy said, as Kim stood up and gave her friends a hug before she headed towards the door. Since they had come on two vehicles the two of them knew that they really did need to be heading out before it got too late. By ten o'clock, it was just Jason and Trini and the two of them were no where close to getting some sleep.

"So, why is it that every time we are together, something odd happens?" Jason asked, as Trini looked up at him as she snuggled closer to him.

"Who knows, but you can't help but laugh at how Zack and Billy are so worried about everything going on with their dating issues," Trini said, as Jason couldn't help but laugh as he thought about the looks on their faces when they mentioned engagement.

"Hey, I was like that not so long ago and trust me, it does not feel good at all. You are always second guessing your decisions and when some little thing is off, it seems that everything has gone crazy in your world. I wouldn't trade what I have right now for the world," Jason said, as Trini looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She had, had a long day and before she really realized it, she had fallen asleep in Jason's arms and he had to take the responsibility of carrying her upstairs and getting her in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that is affiliated with the Power Rangers. I do own the character of Melanie Burgs. I am not sure which characters from the "Saving the World, Again" series I will bring into this story, as of yet, but keep an eye out for them.

Now, on with the Story!

_A Bachelor Party, Well, Sort Of_

_Rocky's POV_

We decided that Jason needed to be able to take a break from all of this wedding crap that he has been dealing with lately. The only problem is, we were only able to get him away the night before his wedding, so he can not get wasted, which is just wonderful. We all thought that Tommy had been a problem before he got married, but Tommy was mild compared to Jason, but don't mind me, it might be the beer talking now instead of my mind in a few hours.

"Whoa, guys. This isn't a good idea," Jason said, as Rocky and Adam pushed him into a bar. They had become the self-proclaimed bachelor party experts, although they were just as serious as any of the others about their were significant other. They just wanted to make sure that they all had fun tonight, even if it did seem impossible for Jason.

"Jason, no way you're getting out of this one. You're getting married tomorrow, you need to have some fun tonight," Rocky said, as he and Adam each took an arm and seated Jason at the bar. They would drink, even if the others didn't and they happened to be very funny once they got a little alcohol in their systems, so that was the entertainment.

"I'm so sorry I put you through this," Jason said as Tommy sat down next to him and just shook his head as he ordered a sprite. They had nominated him to be the designated driver tonight, as they knew him going back to the hotel room, drunk, would not be accepted by Kim. She might be asleep when he got back, but she would surely wake up when she heard the door open.

"Jason, enjoy it, just make sure you won't have a hangover tomorrow," Tommy said, as he stared at his drink before looking down the bar to see that Zack and Billy were enjoying themselves as well. He had to admit it was odd to see Billy drinking at all, but he had been under more than enough stress lately.

"Sure Tommy," Jason said, as two girls walked up to them, obviously having something on their mind. Jason was sure that they would leave Tommy alone when they saw his wedding ring, but that did not seem to detour them at all.

"Hey, what are the two of you doing here all alone?" The brunette asked, as Tommy casually sipped his drink, while making sure that she was able to see his wedding ring. The last thing he needed was for some girl to try to kiss him and he have to explain what happened to Kim, because she would not be happy about it at all.

"The two of you need to loosen up and have a good time," the blonde said, as she brushed her had through Jason's hair and he couldn't help but wonder how much Rocky and Adam had paid them to do this to him tonight.

"I'm having a great time already," Tommy said, as he carefully removed the girl's arm from around his shoulders. Rocky and Adam were now staring at the two of them and he had the feeling that they had not asked these girls to do this. "And I'm married."

"Well, I'm sure a great man like yourself has room for two women in his life," the brunette said, advancing towards Tommy before Rocky nicely pulled her off and sent her on her way.

This was not in their plan. The girls were only supposed to hit on Jason, but it seemed that she had gotten ideas of her own once she saw Tommy, not that this would surprise Kim if she found out. She continually had to deal with women and girls hitting on Tommy and he was used to turning them down without so much as a second thought.

"What about you? There's no ring on your finger," the blonde said, as Jason looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"I'm engaged," Jason said, as he reached into his back pocket, praying he had something in there that would prove he was engaged. His friends all had this look in their eyes, except for Tommy, who was trying to figure out how to help him.

"Even better," the blonde said, as Tommy thought of one thing that might turn the girl off, but Jason would kill him if he said what he was thinking. "Dance with me?"

"No, thanks though," Jason said, as Adam finally intervened and took the girl off to the side. She had done exactly what they had wanted her to do, but he still was not sure if they were ever going to be able to get Jason to loosen up. "No one mentions that."

"It could have been worse. We could have hired a couple of strippers to come dance for you, although they were only supposed to hit on you," Rocky said, as Jason jumped to grab Rocky, but was held back by Tommy, for some reason.

"Jase, enjoy it," Tommy repeated as the others nodded their heads in agreement. Tommy had at least enjoyed the things they had planned, but Jason was not.

"No more pranks, right?" Jason asked, staring at Rocky and Adam while they agreed with him.

"Look, we wanted you to relax and you need to. You saw how stressed Tommy was when he got married; we don't want you to be acting the same way," Rocky said, as Jason gulped down half of his beer before looking back at him. He was not planning to get wasted when he had left his home, but he had to admit that his nerves were getting rather tattered.

"Payback's a bitch," Jason said with a glint in his eyes as Tommy laughed, knowing exactly how he felt. Rocky and Adam both had never really seen Jason like that, although the other three had, on the rare occasion that he got aggravated with them.

"I can't believe you," Zack said, as he looked over to see Billy had drained two bottles of beer already and was working on his third bottle, which was never a good sign for him. "What's stressing you?"

"Hayley," Billy said as they looked over at him. Well, it seemed they were going to have more to do than pick on Jason tonight. They always seemed to have at least one of them that needed some type of guidance and tonight, it was Billy.

"Well, what's going on with her? Have the two of you been fighting?" Rocky asked, as Jason and Tommy exchanged a look.

They had gotten the feeling that this had been coming for awhile, but it was not really that bad; just poor Billy had all the stress come down on him at once. Between trying to find a job in Reefside and working on all of the ranger projects, he didn't need anymore stress, but it had somehow been magically added to his shoulders.

"That's the thing, I don't really know. She's told me some of it, but she just won't come out and tell me exactly what is bothering her," Billy said, as Zack handed him some peanuts, trying to keep him sober, as Billy did not have the highest tolerance of alcohol among them. "It's like she wants something, but won't tell me."

"R-I-N-G, Billy," Tommy said, as he looked over at him and Billy groaned.

"Yeah, I know, but I think we need to wait, just because of how things are going around there," Billy said, as Jason looked over at him. He understood what it was like to feel this way, but the only thing that would make him feel any better was for him to propose to her and that did not seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. There was just too much going on in their lives at the moment.

"But what do you really want to do?" Jason asked, as he knew he had thought that for a few months, but he just knew the truth of the matter had to come from Billy and no one else.

"What do you think?" Billy asked, as they looked at him and tried not to yell out in frustration. Jason gave him one more, sharp look, before he headed towards him with this determined look in his eye.

"That you are being a stubborn jackass and you need to stop analyzing this. This isn't a science problem, Billy," Jason said, as they watched him take away Billy's bottle, knowing his friend's tolerance of beer. "It's Hayley."

"Yeah and you have to chill out man, nothing too bad is going to happen," Zack said, as Billy looked over at him and noticed that they were agreeing with him.

"Okay guys. This isn't supposed to be about me. What else is planned for Jason?" Billy asked, as Rocky got this gleam in his eyes and they all had a feeling that it was surely going to be an interesting rest of the night for all of them.

AN: Sorry about this chapter being so short, but I do promise you that the next one will be longer, until then happy reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that is affiliated with the Power Rangers. I do own the characters of Melanie Burgs and Joseph Meyers. I am not sure which characters from the "Saving the World, Again" series I will bring into this story, as of yet, but keep an eye out for them.

Now, on with the Story!

_The Wedding_

_Kim's POV_

Well, today is the day. Jason and Trini are going to get married, finally. Last night, Tommy came in and he looked absolutely exhausted. Our other friends had gotten themselves rather wasted, except for Jason and Zack, from what he said to me before he dozed off to sleep. We each have our separate ways to go this morning, which is not the best thing in the world. He has to go meet up with the rest of the groomsmen and I have to meet up with the bridesmaids. We'll just see how this goes, as someone is bound to have a case of bad nerves.

"Tommy! I need your help!" Jason yelled, as soon as he walked in and he jumped at the harshness in Jason's voice. Either his friends had already ticked Jason off or they were sick from their hangover and he had been bothering them.

"With what?" Tommy asked, cautiously looking at Jason and seeing that Zack and Billy had him pinned against a wall, for some odd reason. He could not really imagine why, but they would surely explain it to him in the next few seconds or so he hoped. "Guys."

"We're not letting him go," Zack said, as Jason looked down at the two of them, hoping that they would change their mind about this. He usually would have been able to throw them off, but he couldn't do that now, he was too tired to really try something like that.

"Is he acting nervous already?" Tommy asked, as he knew how he had acted in the hours before he got married. He had no idea how they had been able to deal with him on that day, but for some reason, they had allowed him to live through it, which led to some of the best moments of his life.

"Nervous, we can handle. Hyper, we cannot," Billy said, as Tommy shook his head before taking a good look at Jason. He could tell that they were not lying about this one. He was aggravated that he could not move at free will, not at the fact that they were holding him up against a wall, which would have usually been would caused his aggravation.

"Jason, you have to calm down and I hope something in this bag will do the trick," Tommy said, as he held up his tuxedo bag. He had taken the advice Jason had inadvertently given him during his own wedding, distraction seemed to be the best method of treatment for most problems, although he was not sure he could help all of them with the way Jason was acting. He had rarely seen Jason hyper and that was not something that they were prepared to deal with. They honestly thought that he would have some nerves running through him, but that just did not fit with Jason's overall demeanor.

"Games?" Jason asked with big eyes, as he quickly broke loose of Zack and Billy's grip and then unzipped Tommy's bag. Tommy glanced at him before looking at Zack and Billy with wide eyes. He was acting like a little kid and none of them had expected this out of him, they might have out of Tommy or Zack, but not Jason, he was the calm one. Tommy only thought that he had been happy when he had gotten married; Jason seemed to be ten times worse than he was with all of it.

"You weren't kidding," Tommy said as Jason quickly began dealing out cards for some sort of game that he assumed that they were all playing. "We better play."

_Trini's Room_

"Did the florist bring everything, Mom?" Trini asked, as she looked up at her mother. Her bridesmaids had long given up trying to calm her, as she was truly a nervous wreck. Her nerves had even started rubbing off on most of them, leaving Kim and Aisha pacing with nervous energy.

"Honey, they brought everything, don't worry," Mrs. Kwan said, as she looked over at Trini's friends hoping they would be able to help. Kim then calmly put her flowers down on a table before she walked over to try to talk some sense into Trini.

"Trini, don't worry," Kim said as she felt the baby kick and looked down at her stomach, wondering why she had to feel the baby kick today instead of tomorrow or even yesterday. This was an odd day to have it happen, with Jason and Trini getting married, but Tommy would eventually find out.

"What if Jason changes his mind? What if he doesn't want to marry me?" Trini asked, looking up at Kim who had a rather odd expression on her face. She knew that she had been pretty bad on her own wedding day, but she could not imagine herself being like this, although Aisha assured her she had been just as bad. It just seemed odd that the normally calm Trini would be this frazzled on her wedding day.

"He's not going to. We both know how Jason is and he loves you more than anyone else in the world, Trini and you love him too," Kim said, as Trini looked over at her, knowing she had heard her, but she was not really listening to what had been said. "Don't you agree?"

"I know that he loves me, but will that be enough to make us last forever?" Trini asked as Kim gave her a stern look before sitting down next to her and pulling at the top of her dress, before she rested her hands on top of Trini's.

"You'll have to work at it and when you fight, there are times when one of you will have to sleep on the couch, but usually the other won't let it last too long. It's tough, but you love him and he loves you and that gets you through everything," Kim said as Mr. Kwan knocked on the door to try to get their attention that it was time for them to go. Trini, however, was having none of that at the moment.

"But you and Tommy don't fight," Trini said as Kim looked at her and waved Mr. Kwan out of the room and Mrs. Kwan soon followed him. He had probably heard everything that she was going to say before, but she did not want to explain her choice of words on some things and she knew that Melanie would not ask about it.

"Like hell we don't. We fought about my coming out of retirement and him coming out of retirement, as well, but we got through it. There are going to be problems that come up, but we know that you can make it through those times," Kim said, forcing Trini to stand up and really took a good look at her. "You have to do what your heart tells you is right, simple as that."

"Why are they taking so long?" Jason asked, looking over at Tommy, who was surprised at how quickly his hyper-ness had turned into nervousness once he had entered the sanctuary of the church. He had been a mess the whole day, but Jason had just become a mess over the last few minutes.

"I do not know Jason, but some times you just have to be patient," Tommy said as Zack cast him a suspicious glance.

"And you were?" Zack asked, as Tommy shook his head to silence him. Jason just needed to hear someone say nice things, so he would not lose the little bit of sanity that he had within his body.

"This is not about me," Tommy muttered as they saw the back door move slightly and they quietly straightened themselves. Tommy did not feel as comfortable starting up there, as Jason would get no update on how anyone was doing back there, which he had loved. He had the forewarning of what mood Kim would be coming down the aisle in, Jason did not have that luxury. "Wow."

"Easy Tommy, it's not about you," Zack muttered, as he had heard Tommy's utterance at the sight of seeing his wife walk through those doors, little basketball and all.

"Dad, I love you," Trini said, as the line of bridesmaids was becoming shorter by the second. She had shared a special bond with her father for years and she knew that he dad felt he was truly giving his little girl away. Jason had always been one of his favorite people, but that still did not make it any easier on him. He wanted her to be protected and he could only hope that Jason would provide that.

"I love you too sweetie," Mr. Kwan said as he gave her a hug before he heard the wedding march start. He had been certain that he would be the one having the hardest time letting go, but it seemed Trini was struggling with it more.

He knew that she had been in love with Jason for years. It had never really made sense to him why she had kept it a secret for so long. There were so many secrets in her life, though, secrets he would never begin to comprehend, even if she tried to explain it to him. This seemed as if it fit well into that category; it could not be explained but it existed like no other thing was meant to be there instead. For whatever reason, Trini was wise to do so, from what everyone could see was happening now. They were happy in their relationship and getting married just seemed natural for the two of them.

"Oh my God," Jason muttered, feeling as if he needed something to steady himself on, as he felt his knees go weak at the sight of his wife to be. All around him, his friends were staring at their normally strong, quiet old leader, well except for Melanie, who did not know that tidbit of information.

He, however, did not notice the odd looks he was receiving from all of them. He just saw the woman that he loved looking much more nervous than normal. He didn't know how he was going to make it through this without her being her normally composed self, since he was not his normal self. He just wanted her to be happy today and he'd do anything to achieve.

"Who gives this woman?" Minster Abrams, as Trini stopped a few feet away from the top of the altar and finally gave Jason the satisfaction of holding her eye contact for more than a few seconds. He saw what he had seen the first night he really realized that she loved him and was glad that look had not faltered one second while she was looking at him. If it had, he would have been worried about the decision he had made, but he didn't worry about it now.

"Her mother and I do," Mr. Kwan said, as he let go of Trini and went to sit down next to his wife. The easiest part of the wedding was over for him and now he had the chance to let his feelings out.

"We have all gathered here today to witness the uniting of the couple in holy matrimony; the rings please," Minister Abrams said as Tommy and Kim handed each of their friends their ring. They could not believe this was happening that they were actually seeing their best friends get married, when they never thought that they would tell each other the truth. "Do you Trini Michele Kwan promise to honor and cherish and love Jason 'til death do you part, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Trini said, as Minister Abrams stole a glance as Jason who looked as if he was trying to compose himself. He had expected Jason to be a little bit nervous, as he knew how Kim and Tommy had been, but he was much worse than he had imagined it would be.

"Jason Lee Scott do you promise to honor and cherish and love Trini 'til death do you part, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Minister Abrams asked as Jason took a deep breath before responding to the question. They all knew what he would say, but he was sure as hell taking his time answering that question.

"I do," Jason said, as his voice cracked which caused a few of his friends to exchange glances of concern. They had seen Trini be emotional before, but they all had to admit it was rare to see Jason acting like this.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Trini and Jason said in unison, as they both heaved a sigh of relief. They were married; it was done. Except for the kiss, which was something they had to worry about in some ways.

"Mr. Scott, you may kiss your bride," Minister Abrams said as Jason looked at him as if he had forgot about that part of the wedding. A few stifled laughs were heard from their friends, as they watched Jason's forgetfulness show up. Jason had to admit that he was tempted to turn around and glare at Tommy, but Trini was much more attractive to his mind than giving Tommy a pissed off glare.

"Jason," Trini muttered when he broke away from her and headed her down the aisle and back out of the church as quietly as he could manage. His mind was running faster than he could remember in a long time and he could only hope that it would calm down soon.

"Thank goodness we're first," Tommy muttered to Kim as they followed Jason and Trini out of the sanctuary. They both were trying to keep themselves from laughing at how their best friends were acting. They were usually two of the most composed people that they knew, but today was different for the two of them, which they should have expected now that they thought about it.

"Tommy, it could be worse," Kim said, as he looked at her and wondered how she could think like that. She could see what he was thinking and went ahead and answered the question. "You could have had to go off somewhere right now."

"Yeah, but I don't," Tommy said with a smile as they walked through the doors to see Jason holding Trini in one of the strongest hugs they had seen from him in awhile. They didn't even know if ecstatic covered how Jason felt about all of this but they were sure that this was the happiest that they had seen him in a long time.

"Trini, Trini, Trini," Jason whispered before she pulled away to look up at him. They had known happiness was possible and it could happen to them, they just didn't think it would happen with each other.

"I know, Jason, I know," Trini said with a smile, before she realized that all of their friends had gathered behind them. They were waiting to take pictures, but they would have to get themselves pulled away from each other for a little while in order to do that.

"Mr. Scott, would you please get your groomsmen together and come with me?" Mr. Joseph Meyers asked as he was trying to get the pictures done in a timely fashion. He was not a tall man, but he had a presence that was felt by everyone. He meant business and it seemed best to take the pictures quickly, so they could go on with the more fun aspects of the wedding. "Mrs. Scott, please gather your bridesmaids and wait behind the camera."

"Did you hear that?" Jason asked as his groomsmen followed him closely, hoping to keep Jason from going crazy again, although that problem seemed to have been solved by Trini.

"I think that he thinks that we have to be told what to do," Zack said as Jason looked back at him and wondered exactly what he had said to make Tommy and Billy laugh.

"Mr. Scott in the center here, the one with the black hair on this side, blonde on the end and you in the middle, next to Mr. Scott," Mr. Meyers said as Jason watched his friends carefully do what the man asked. They did not seem to question his lack of knowing their names, although they were giving him some odd looks. "Okay, one more like that. Girls, come on."

"Maybe he'll know our names," Kim said quietly as they moved forward. She could only imagine the descriptions that might be used for all of them, although the pictures were sure to turn out great.

"Alright Mrs. Scott and you, the one with the blonde hair, split the middle, pregnant one get on that side and the other one over there," Mr. Meyers said, as Jason watched Kim give Tommy a sideways glance before moving to the spot that he had requested. Tommy could only shake his head at the look he got, but he did not dare to laugh, although it happened to be very funny to him and everyone else that saw that look. "Okay, now I need all of you. Bridesmaids, please stand next to your groomsmen."

"Okay," they said as they each walked to stand next to the person that they had walked out the door with.

"I want for some of you to switch around who you are standing with," Mr. Meyers said as Jason and Trini looked at him and firmly shook their heads no. They liked the way it was, even if he didn't. "Never mind then, just trying to make the pictures look good."

"They'll look good because our friends are in it," Trini said as Jason and the others nodded, while Kim glared at the man. He had quickly gotten on her nerves and she just had the feeling that he was about to switch her with someone, which would have pissed them both off.

"Okay, the bridal part may go, groom and bride please stay," Mr. Meyers as they moved out of their positions and left the sanctuary of the church.

"You okay?" Tommy asked, as Kim had yawned and then given her stomach a harsh look, although he had not heard it growl, which was usually the only reason she would give her stomach a harsh look.

"Yeah, the baby just kicked again," Kim said, as Tommy looked shocked at her words, wondering if he had heard what she said correctly.

"Kim, do you know what you just said?" Tommy asked as she looked up at him and nodded. She thought that she had mentioned it to him earlier, but obviously, she had forgotten to in all of the mayhem of the wedding.

"I didn't tell you, did I? I'm sorry, Tommy, my mind isn't really focusing on most things that are going on," Kim said, as they all walked into the reception hall. They could easily recognize some of the faces of the people that had attended the wedding, as all of the rangers that had worked with Jason or Trini were there, but there were some people that were total strangers to them. They could only hope that these were relatives or friends that they had at their other job and not some people that they didn't even know.

"It's alright, just expect me to sit with my hand on your stomach a lot more until I feel the baby kick," Tommy said with a smile as they headed towards the tables full of food and then eventually over to some empty chairs.

"I can deal with that," Kim said glancing over to see Billy and Hayley in deep conversation about something. She could only hope that it was not ranger work, as that was becoming one of the main things that they did.

They hated to admit it, but although they were working their butts off, they still had not finished half of the modifications that had been outlined during the meeting they had, had before school started. Kim and Tommy were now doing only as much work as they could on the weekends without any supervision, although Alpha had been working hard too. They were mostly scared that Mesogogg would come back and that they would not be ready, which would not help them one bit.

"Do you think that they are still taking pictures?" Zack asked as they had all managed to sit down at that same table, thanks to some people saving them seats.

"It takes awhile, remember how our wedding was?" Kim asked as they nodded their heads. The only difference was that their photographer had been a fairly likeable person, which had made it bearable to take pictures.

"Well, it only happens once, so they have to get it right the first time," Ally said while Rocky played with one of her hands. She had, had a lot of stress placed on her shoulders since Kim was told she could no longer do any type of gymnastics, which had ticked her off to no end. They had both expected that she would be able to teach, at least, the beginners group, but even that had been cut out for her.

"You're right, they do," Adam said before they heard some people clapping and they knew that Trini and Jason had entered the reception hall. Tommy then stood up to head towards a microphone at the front of the reception hall. He still had to give his best man speech. They knew that his was going to be fairly funny, although he had to be serious in some ways.

"Has he been taking things alright?" Kat asked as soon as Tommy was out of earshot. They had all been worried about their former leader, but they knew he would find a way to deal with the additional stress.

"Yeah, at least around me he has. I know he worries, but we all have things to focus on right now and he has been able to keep his focus, for the most part," Kim said with a smile, as she watch Tommy tap on the microphone with his hand in order to try and get everyone's attention.

"Sorry, but if I could have your attention for a moment, I won't waste a lot of your time. I've been asked to give all of you a speech about Jason and Trini," Tommy said, as the noise level dropped several decibels while the crowd tried to maintain their quietness. "I've known the two of them since I first moved to Angel Grove during my freshman year of high school. They have both been great friends to me over the years, even when things went wrong for me. Then, I made the mistake of assuming that they were dating; boy did I catch an earful for that one. No they weren't dating. They did not even like each other, well as you can see, they lied to me that day. Obviously, they DID like each other, which, I guess, means I was right and they were wrong. To a couple of people, who said they would never date, I hope that your marriage is wonderful, no matter what happens in this life. Now, we all ask that you would please step on the dance floor for the first dance."

"Good job, Tommy," Adam said, as they had to admit that they were surprised at how well the speech had gone. Tommy had, had the shy habit in high school of stuttering when he got in from of large crowds to speak, but teaching must have changed that in him.

"Thanks, but I can't say that I thought all of it up on my own," Tommy said casting his eyes towards Kim before looking back at the rest of his friends at the table.

"So, you're saying that you don't really remember that day?" Zack asked, while Tommy laughed. He could still remember the day vividly; he actually found it very hard to forget it. His main problem had been putting into words what he wanted to say, which Kim was much better at.

"He remembered the day, Zack. He just forgot how he needed to word all of it," Kim said as Trini and Jason song ended with much applause as they took bows. Their next dance though, involved some friends, but who would have thought that they would have headed their way first.

"Come on, Ms. Pregnant one, I want to dance with you before you get too tired," Jason said pulling Kim up and walking her out to the dance floor.

"Billy," Trini said, as she pulled him out on the dance floor. The rest of their friends knew that they'd eventually get a chance to dance, but most of them went onto the floor, so they would at least have something to do besides sit and ponder when they would be called on again.

"Are you happy me and Tommy saw that fear now?" Kim asked as they began dancing.

"Yeah, because I would have never told her the truth and this would probably be Billy and Trini's wedding. I would have been trying to figure out a way to get drunk off of punch," Jason said, as Kim smiled up at him.

"Well, you're not the only one that has ever thought that. I'm lucky that all of you made the two of us talk to each other. I wouldn't be pregnant or married if you hadn't done that," Kim said as Jason got a laugh out of it. He knew that he was catching her in a good mood, but he could thank Tommy for that.

"Are you happy?" Billy asked as Tommy and Kat waltzed by before they noticed that Kim and Jason were laughing about the two of them dancing together after so long.

"Yes and I just want to know if you and Hayley are too," Trini said, as Billy thought for a few seconds before deciding exactly how to answer the question. He wanted to be honest, but there was so much that was going on between the two of them right now.

"We're happy, but she has this sense of urgency running through her veins. It's not that I blame her for that; we all should be acting like that, in a way. I just don't have as much urgency about some matters as she would like," Billy said, as Trini nodded her head that she understood the position he was in, although Jason probably would have understood it better.

"Well, Jason probably felt the same about it, but his way to deal with it was to just do it. You have a lot more things that go along with yours. You have to find a house, a job, and a ring, which is not going to be easy to do in any order," Trini said with a smile, as she saw Zack heading towards them and had the feeling that he was going to cut in sometime soon.

"Have a good time, who knows when I'm going to see you next," Billy said, as Zack looked between the two of them before deciding to break in and pray that neither one of them would get mad.

"May I have this dance?" Zack asked with a smile as Billy gave Trini a hug before he moved out of the way to try to find Hayley, so that the two of them could dance some.

"Of course," Trini said, as she glanced around to see Jason had changed dance partners. Kim was now dancing with Tommy's father, which was always an amusing thing to watch, but she saw Tommy was heading her way, which meant the dance would end soon between the two.

"Dad, don't make her hate my dancing skills," Tommy said as he walked up to the two of them to see Kim laughing about something he had said and he doubted that it was not about him.

"I won't; she's already decided that on her own," James said as Kim looked up at Tommy with an innocent smile before he gave her a strong hug and gently ticked her sides.

"Well, I was going to ask her to dance with me, but since she does not want to do that I guess I have no choice. I'll leave the two of you alone," Tommy said, as he had turned to walk away, but felt a hand firmly grab the waistline of his pants and pull him back towards the person.

"I would never turn you down, even if you are not a great dancer," Kim whispered in his ear as he leaned down to where she would not have to stand on her tiptoes to talk to him.

"I didn't know that," Tommy said with a laugh as she mock-glared up at him before excusing herself from Mr. Oliver's presence.

"Poor, Dr. Oliver. He doesn't know that his own wife would want to dance with him," Kim said mockingly as she felt him place both of his arms around her and pull her closer to him, knowing that they would get some odd looks. Some of Trini and Jason's guests didn't know about their marriage and it didn't take them very long to figure out that they were shocked about it.

"Don't you just love seeing all of them so happy?" Mrs. Kwan asked as the rangers' parents were all sitting around a table watching their children enjoy themselves, although it had been a long time since they had all been so happy. They seemed to feel as if they could be carefree once again, which was something that was not necessarily normal for this group of friends. They had responsibilities hanging over their heads that no one else had to deal with, no matter what anyone said about it, that was what happened to them the most.

"Yeah, can you believe that they have all found someone that they are happy with?" James asked as they saw Jason and Trini heading to do some of the final wedding traditions before they went on their Hawaiian vacation.

"Who wants to catch the bouquet?" Trini yelled as several of the bridesmaids, and a few of her other friends, along with some kids gathered behind her. She stepped onto a chair before she conveniently tossed the bouquet over her right shoulder. She turned around in time to see that Melanie had caught the bouquet. It struck her as funny that she was the only one out there without a boyfriend, although with Melanie, she could never be sure of when she would fall in love.

"Okay boys, you know the drill. If you want to try to catch the garter, get over here," Jason said, before he casually tossed the garter, for Billy to somehow catch.

"That is much more believable," Trini said to Jason as he spun her around before looking at her to see if she was ready to go change and then leave for the airport. They loved their friends and family, but they all knew that this was their time to be alone and away from the rest of the world.

"How long does it take to change?" Tommy grumbled, as Kim looked over at him. She could only imagine how long it had taken them to change, as Tommy had barely given her a few seconds without barging into the bathroom to get something he had "forgotten".

"It probably took us awhile, so don't complain about this, mister," Kim said wagging her index finger in his face while their friends stifled back some laughter, as they saw Tommy being scolded for his behavior. They were sure that Tommy could not deal with this most days, but he always had more patience with her than anyone else.

"Just douse Jason," Zack said as the doors opened. They all knew that Trini would not appreciate having the stuff thrown at her anyway. They all had plans to make sure they got Jason, especially Tommy, who had been doused by Jason at his own wedding.

"Don't worry, I will," Tommy said, as he opened his packet of birdseed and carefully dumped its contents into his hands. Jason had guaranteed that Tommy had gotten a good dousing and he just wanted to return the favor.

"Wonderful," Jason muttered as Tommy dumped a good deal of birdseed on him while they made their way to Trini's car, which for some reason, was not decorated. When they got in the care, it was to several people's delight that they would be going away for several days of no worries and relaxation, which was something they deserved.

AN: There are not going to be many chapters left in this story, so I hope that you have enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that is affiliated with the Power Rangers. I do own the character of Melanie Burgs. I am not sure which characters from the "Saving the World, Again" series I will bring into this story, as of yet, but keep an eye out for them.

Now, on with the Story!

_The Honeymoon_

"Well, I never thought that I would be doing this," Jason said, as they walked off the plane. The two of them had slept through the majority of the flight. Jason had thought that he would be able to stay awake, but his nerves and everything else had finally calmed, which left his very sleepy.

"Me neither, Jason, but I'm glad that we're here together and that's what is important," Trini said, making a grab for her luggage, but as soon as she had it, Jason had taken it out of her hands. "You do think that we'll get out of our hotel room, don't you?"

"Well, we all thought that Kim and Tommy would, so who knows about that one," Jason said with a smile, before Trini gave him a kiss on the cheek. They were the first to admit that they had never really thought about going somewhere exotic, but with the way that their life was going now they knew it would be well worth it.

"They have pool, right Jason?" Trini asked, as she was anxious to get into the water as soon as she could. Swimming had always been something that Jason and she had enjoyed and it had helped the two of them decide on coming to Hawaii.

"Let me guess, that is where you want to go," Jason said, as he knew that his bathing suit was on the top of his clothing in his suitcase, but he doubted that Trini's was on top of hers.

"Yeah, after we drop off everything," Trini said, as Jason gave her a look that she had never seen before and did not really know what it meant for her. "What does that look mean?"

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to be so eager to get in the water," Jason said, as he had honestly forgotten how much Trini had loved swimming.

"Well, Jason, my job doesn't exactly give me enough time to go to the beach like I want to anymore," Trini said, as Jason gave her a clearly sympathetic look, as he hailed them a cab that would take them to their hotel.

"I know; I'm just not thinking rationally. I'm really happy about this," Jason said as he noticed that she was looking just as excited as he was about everything that was going to happen.

"So am I and I promise a good time tonight if we go on a swim in a few minutes," Trini whispered as she gave him a hug and saw the cab driver look back at them to ask where they were going.

"So, you like it?" Jason asked, as he put down their bags and Trini looked around the room. It definitely gave them more than enough room for a few days and they had a decent view of the beach.

"Of course I do," Trini said, as Jason placed his arms around her and they walked over to the window and looked out at the beach. The site was beautiful, but Jason could not really concentrate on the scenrary as well as Trini could. His mind was drifting to thoughts of the promise she had made and he could not help but want to run down to the pool, jump in and jump out. "We can swim tomorrow Jason."

"What? If you want to we'll swim tonight Trini, it's no big deal," Jason said, but his body continued to betray his thoughts as Trini merely turned around and looked at him for a few seconds. He had always been able to keep his body in check while they were at home, but tonight he could not find a way to do that.

"It's not? It seems like that is the furthest from your mind right now, Jason," Trini said placing a hand on his cheek and then giving him a soft kiss on the lips before turning to go to the bathroom.

He stood there, wondering what he had done to get this lucky. He now understood exactly what Tommy meant when he said that his wife was able to intoxicate him better than any drug that could ever be invented. He felt the same way and he knew that if Trini stayed in the bathroom much longer, he might not have any other choice but to go in there.

"Wow," Jason murmured when Trini came out of the bathroom, in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He knew that she had not tried to sex herself up for him, but he could find nothing about her that did not appeal to him at the moment and he could only pray she would not be mad at him.

"Funny, I got the same reaction when I was in my wedding dress," Trini said as she walked over and knew what was on his mind. She had expected this and she was happy that they were finally able to be together without much worry.

"It's you, not what you wear that is important to me," Jason said looking down at her, curious about what she was thinking. He knew what he was thinking, but he did not want to shock his wife on the first day that they were married. "I love you."

"I love you, too Jase," Trini said as she reached up to give him a kiss and felt him shake at how he wanted to be with her, but he did not want to have her disagree with him. "I mean it."

"Trini, I have to ask, is it alright?" Jason whispered as she looked up at him and nodded her head. He pulled her closer to him, holding onto her with a gentle strength that he did not know he had, he then carefully took her to bed, not trying to disturb her in any way possible.

_Good Morning_

"Mornin' Sunshine," Jason said, as Trini sleepily rolled over onto of his chest and settled her head there. She was content to not move away from him for a few more hours as she was still tired and he was fine with watching her sleep. He had always enjoyed that, especially when they were at the Peace Conference, because she rarely had a peaceful sleep due to some horrible nightmares.

"Mornin'," Trini mumbled, snuggling her face into his skin, as she tired to block out the light that was flooding through the curtains. She felt Jason playing with the ends of her hair, trying to not disturb her from her attempt at going back to sleep, but she knew that she was too awake to go back to sleep right away. "What time is it?"

"About nine o'clock," Jason said, as she looked up, surprised at him. Neither of them were much for sleeping late, any day of the week, but it seemed that the time change had affected them in more ways than she had thought that it would. "But we're in no hurry. We can go down to the beach in a little while if you want or we can lounge around for a few more hours and then try to go to the beach."

"Give me a little bit, honey," Trini said as Jason gently laughed at her comment before pulling her closer to him. He could get used to having mornings like this, where neither of them had to do anything and they could just be themselves, which was not something that they could do in their workplaces.

"Alright," Jason said feeling her propping herself against him so she could look at him. She then got out of bed, knowing that Jason had thought a little while would be more than few seconds. She went to dig her bathing suit out of her suitcase, as he rolled over and watched her.

"You don't want to come to the beach?" Trini asked, when she walked out of the bathroom with her bathing suit on and a cover up in her hands.

"Whoa, give me a few seconds to change," Jason said, as he walked over to his own suitcase to dig out his bathing suit and he quickly put it on, hoping that Trini was not staring at him the way that he had been at her.

"I thought that I was supposed to be the one that took forever to change," Trini said, as Jason slipped on his bathing suit and looked up at her with a glint in his eyes. "Jase, don't do that."

"Do what?" Jason asked, as he walked over to her and picked her up before she could object to what he was doing. She squirmed as he tickled her waist before she was able to free herself and make a break for the door.

"Race you to the beach," Trini said, as she threw open the door and ran out it. Jason, however, had to grab the room key and the beach bag that Trini had conveniently forgotten.

"I know, you win," Jason said with a smile, as Trini took the beach bag out of his hands and set up a towel on the beach. He knew that he would be in the water a great deal and she would be some of the time, but at least they would enjoy their time together.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a fair race. I left all of that stuff for you to get," Trini conceded, as she hated to admit that the only reason she had really ran out was so that she would not be mercilessly tickled for the next twenty minutes or so.

"It's fine; I don't mind losing every once in awhile," Jason said, as Trini gave him a hug before he headed to the water. He had to admit that he had missed the beach as well. He had never been an avid surfer, but he had enjoyed swimming in it enough to know that he loved the ocean, no matter what anyone else thought.

"Aloha," a man said to Trini as he walked up to her.

"Hey," Trini said with a friendly smile as she watched Jason swim around, calmly making each stroke.

"You're visiting here, aren't you?" the man asked as she nodded her head, but she still had not really looked at him. "Oh, your husband is the one that is swimming around?"

"Yeah, he is. He misses the beach a lot," Trini said, as the man could appreciate that being revealed to him.

"Enjoy your time in Honolulu," the man said with a smile and then turned to walk back up the beach to see some surfing that was supposed to be going on up there during the day.

"Nice of you to join me," Jason said, as Trini swam out to where he was and clutched onto his hand when she felt the current pulling at her. He was strong enough to be able to easily go against the current, but she was not as strong as he was. "Little bit rough out here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, but I know you won't let me go anywhere," Trini said with a smile before a wave washed over her and she came up coughing.

"We better go into shallow water," Jason said, after Trini's coughing had subsided. She swam ahead of him and when they had gotten to water that she could stand in he walked up behind her and gave her a light kiss on the neck.

"Jase," Trini said turning around as he slyly smiled down at her before splashing her with a bit of water. She glared at him before firing back, hoping that he would not drown her with a wave of water the next time he splashed her. Several passersby stopped and stared at the two water fighting adults and then merely continued on their way, without asking any questions.

"I give," Jason said, as he was drenched by a wave of water and Trini laughed at the look on his face. He did not want to admit that the splashing had gotten to him, but it surely was not easy when she continued to splash him at all times.

"Yes," Trini said, as she walked out of the water and settled down on a beach towel. She felt like taking a nap, but she was not sure how that idea would go over with Jason. They had spent several hours outside already and she knew that he was becoming tempted to go inside again, which was fairly normal. "You want to go get some lunch and then go upstairs for a nap?"

"Fine with me," Jason said, as they packed up their stuff and left the beach with plans for the rest of the day.

AN: I know that this was short, but I am in a real hurry to get another story out, but I hope that you enjoy this anyway and I may come back and revise it some at a later point in time.


End file.
